Hola va, Hola spacca!
by TheStorytellers16
Summary: Cosa succede quando 2 coppie di amici di città diverse si trovano per puro caso nel posto più divertente della Spagna? Una folle storia volutamente scritta per puro divertimento, prendendo bonariamente in giro Maura, Susie, Jane & Korsak, facendoli diventare italiani e calcando la mano su alcune caratteristiche regionali. Assolutamente AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Primo capitolo di questa stramba FF! Nata per scherzo un giorno via skype durante una chiamata tra StefyKiddo e RizzoliAlex.**  
 **Due coppie di amici Maura, Susie, Jane e Korsak decidono di fare un viaggio a Barcellona. Arrivando da due "mondi" diversi inevitabilmente si scontreranno portando a situazioni surreali e speriamo divertenti. Prenderemo in giro (senza offendere ovviamente) la rigida milanesità e la simpatia dilagante dei romani e napoletani. Se vi piace continueremo con gli altri capitoli. Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate! Buona lettura.**

Maura Isles e Susie Chang erano due giovani ragazze iscritte alla facoltà di design a Milano.  
Entrambe nate nella città meneghina erano praticamente come sorelle. Provenienti da famiglie benestanti si conoscevano da tanto tempo.  
Dopo un anno di studio con ottimi profitti, avevano deciso di prendersi una meritata vacanza nella terra più amata dagli europei, Barcellona. Attirate dall'architettura moderna che questa città offriva ai turisti.  
Il padre di Maura, Geremy Isles, era un noto professore di arte che viveva a Boston. Spesso chiamato a Milano per delle consulenze aveva conosciuto la moglie, Elisa.  
Yao Chang era un uomo d'affari cinese che aveva intenzione di aprire una filiale della sua società in Italia. Con la famiglia decise di trasferirsi a Milano per poter controllare di persona il suo investimento. Doveva essere una cosa temporanea ma poi decisero di rimanere.

Era un caldo giorno di agosto, Maura e Susie erano da poco arrivate all'aereoporto.  
Nemmeno nei suoi incubi peggiori la giovane Isles, avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che la sua vita si sarebbe presto incrociata con quella di una teppistella e totalmente ineducata ragazza di nome Jane Rizzoli.  
Dopo una breve corsa su un taxi malmesso e senza aria condizionata, le due ragazze arrivarono davanti all'imponente Hotel 5 stelle nella Plaza De Garcia. Entrarono sicure di se.  
"Buongiorno" disse l'addetto alla reception  
"Buongiorno a lei, mi chiamo Maura Isles e ho prenotato una camera per due, tre giorni fa" rispose la donna accaldata.  
L'uomo controllò nelle prenotazioni e la cosa portò via molto tempo, facendo spazientire la già nervosa ragazza.  
Dopo varie ricerche si rese conto che c'era stato un errore nella registrazione della prenotazione. La stanza destinata alle due ospiti era stata assegnata ad una personalità molto importante. L'uomo impallidì visibilmente cominciando a sudare. Doveva trovare una soluzione e informò le clienti del disguido.  
"Siamo desolati Miss Isles, c'è stato un errore al computer e la sua camera non si libererà fino a venerdì" disse l'uomo mortificato  
"Oh mio Dio! E ora dove andiamo mi scusi? Adesso lei ci trova una sistemazione immediatamente!" rispose la donna infuriata  
"E' la settimana di ferragosto siamo pieni..." continuò l'addetto sempre più agitato  
"Lei ha fatto il guaio e lei ora trova una camera adeguata per me e la mia amica!" disse Maura rimproverandolo.  
L'uomo fece una ricerca veloce al computer e poi fece una chiamata.  
"Ci sarebbe un ostello" disse timidamente il ragazzo  
"Cosa? Sta scherzando vero?" rispose Maura scandalizzata  
"Purtroppo no... Pagheremo noi il disagio... Sono solo tre giorni..." disse l'uomo sperando un miracolo.  
Maura guardò con disperazione Susie che annuì. "Temo che non abbiamo altra scelta... Va bene mi dia l'indirizzo!". Prese il fogliettino con aria scocciata poi si diresse verso la porta girevole dell'hotel, seguita da una Susie visibilmente contrariata.

Jane Rizzoli e Vince Korsak erano amici di vecchia data. La donna era nata e cresciuta a Napoli per poi trasferirsi con i genitori a Roma, perchè avevano deciso gestire un'osteria ereditata da un lontano parente. Vince invece era romano di nascita, la mamma Cesira si era innamorata di un commesso viaggiatore russo Konstantin Korsak che, dopo alcuni anni, era scappato dall'Italia perchè aveva già una famiglia in precedenza e rischiava di essere arrestato per bigamia. Lasciando la moglie e il figlioletto da soli. Cominciò quindi in tenera età a lavorare nel locale dell'amica. Dopo la morte dei genitori di Jane, divenne socio alla pari nella gestione del ristorante occupandosi della cucina. Lasciando alla donna la parte commerciale.  
Il viaggio l'avevano vinto grazie ad un concorso legato alla raccolta punti. Korsak, senza dire nulla a Jane aveva comperato una quantità spropositata di conserva di pomodoro in mega lattine da 2 kg. Riempiendo interamente una parete del magazzino facendola infuriare. Ma il suo gesto avventato aveva commosso la Dea Bendata che aveva concesso loro la vittoria del premio.

Jane e Korsak erano già in volo da un'ora ormai. Il viaggio era abbastanza noioso e le noccioline offerte dalla compagnia aerea erano terminate da un po'. La donna si girò verso il compagno di viaggio.  
"Korsak andiamo in Spagna, non alle Hawai!" gli occhi di Jane erano fissi sulla camicia dell'amico che mostrava un disegno molto floreale  
"A me piace!" replicò lui con tanto orgoglio, sfoderando un sorriso enorme.  
Jane tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, ignorando l'amico e sperando che il viaggio finisse al più presto.  
"Oh nun ce la faccio più, vado ar bagno" Korsak si alzò e si diresse verso la coda dell'aereo.  
Dopo pochi minuti il capitano avvisó che c'era una turbolenza e che tutti i passeggeri erano pregati di tornare ai loro posti e di allacciarsi le cinture. L'aereo iniziò a traballare proprio mentre Korsak stava uscendo dalla toilette. Fece una corsa verso il suo posto, si sedette in tutta fretta sgomitando Jane e allacciandosi tremante la cintura, stringendo poi i braccioli del sedile.  
Ad un certo punto, preso da panico cominciò ad urlare "MY DAY, MY DAY!" attirando l'attenzione dei passeggeri e dei membri dell'equipaggio.  
Jane si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani per la vergogna, sprofondando il più possibile nel sedile...

Dopo un'altra interminabile corsa in taxi, sempre senza aria condizionata le due ragazze arrivarono all'ostello, ma con disappunto si accorsero che era chiuso. Avrebbe riaperto fra due ore. Esasperate e stanche cominciarono a camminare per le strade di Barcellona, trascinando i loro numerosi bagagli firmati.  
"Amo, decisamente una pessima idea quella di mettere un tacco dodici per il viaggio... Queste scarpe mi stanno uccidendo!" si lamentò Maura  
"Sì, però sei davvero troppo di tendenza così. Very, very beautiful!" rispose l'amica guardandola con ammirazione  
"Hai ragione Susie!" disse la bionda tamponandosi la fronte con un fazzolettino di pura seta  
"Maura darling, fermiamoci a mangiare qualcosa... " disse Susie vedendo un piccolo ristorantino.  
"In effetti ho un po' di fame anch'io" e così si sedettero al tavolino fuori, in attesa di essere servite e tenendo bene sotto controllo le loro valigie.

"Estoy aquì!" gridò dalla gioia Jane non appena toccò il suolo spagnolo. "Dai Korsak andiamo all'ostello. Posiamo sta roba e andiamo a mangiare, ho voglia di tortillas"  
"Ok però nun correre così che con ste infradito me perdo i pezzi!" rispose ansimando l'uomo.  
Per entrambe le coppie di amici questa doveva essere una vacanza spensierata e molto divertente. Ma non tutte le ciambelle escono con il buco...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuano le avventure delle nostre due coppie di amici. Come affronteranno Maura e Susie i tre giorni che dovranno passare all'ostello e riusciranno a legare con Jane e Korsak? Grazie per i vostri commenti e per l'entusiasmo con cui avete accolto questa stramba storia! :)**

Jane e Korsak arrivarono all'ostello. Dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata alla stanza scelsero i letti e Jane ci saltò sopra, sdraiandosi con ancora le scarpe ai piedi. Korsak fece lo stesso lasciando le loro sacche in mezzo alla stanza. Poi la ragazza si mise subito a chattare con il suo telefonino.  
"Jane! Certo che sti letti so' davvero una piuma eh!" disse l'amico continuando a muoversi sul materasso. La donna non gli prestava ascolto, era intenta a rispondere ai messaggi ridacchiando.  
"Oh! E 'namo su! Sei già attaccata a quel coso, vacce piano che te stai a slogà i pollici..." gridò Korsak  
"Vincè rump semp ó cazz! Gliâ facciamo una foto così a mettim gopp a facebuk, hann schiattá... Ma tu è capit addó stamm? BARCELLONA!" rispose la ragazza sempre digitando. Mentre stavano discutendo videro entrare due ragazze ben vestite e carine.  
"Wow!" esclamarano Jane e Korsak  
"Anvedi... ma da dove so' uscite ste due?" sussurò l'uomo  
"Salve..." disse Maura osservandoli dalla testa ai piedi  
"Ciao!" risposero i due amici contemporaneamente.  
Poi abbassando la voce Maura si rivolse a Susie "Oh Madonna ma dove siamo capitate? Una camerata di una caserma! Dio che puzza!" disse la bionda palesemente schifata guardando in malo modo la ragazza che stava stravaccata sul letto. "Susie, ma la vedi quella? Da dove arriva? No cioè! Sul letto con le scarpe? Ribrezzo, ribrezzo totale, non ci siamo! No way!"  
"Weee perfettina! Io sono più italiana di te! Ti ho sentito sai?" urlò Jane  
"Gesù ma che voce ha quella? Ma perchè urla come una venditrice di pesce? Oddio che squallore..." disse Susie  
"Ma sta in vacanza con suo padre? Oddio anche il vecchio ci voleva..." rispose Maura scandalizzata poi preseguì "Siete così gentili da dirci quali sono i nostri letti e per cortesia spostate i vostri bagagli che non possiamo passare..." chiese la bionda contrariata  
"A Venere de Milooooo! Guarda che qui ce semo arrivati prima noi eh! Abbassate un pò!" rispose Korsak alzandosi e sbuffando andò a prendere le valigie.  
"Noi prendiamo i due letti in fondo" disse Susie  
"Ecco e questi sono nostri" disse Jane sbattendo la mano sul letto facendo alzare una nuvola di polvere  
"Oh Madonna Susie! Qui rischiamo di prenderci il tetano!" disse Maura guardando terrorizzata i letti  
"Annamo bene... Ma da dove arriva questa?" sussurò Korsak  
Jane lo guardò con aria stupita scuotendo il capo "Dai andiamo!" poi si alzò e mentre passava a fianco delle due donne sconvolte e ancora ferme all'entrata disse "Va buò ragazze noi andiamo... Ari ciao!" e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
Maura si sedette sulla sua valigia non si fidava a mettersi sul letto, non prima di aver cambiato le lenzuola e fece un sospiro guardando l'amica  
"Ari ciao? Oddio ma chi sono questi due?"  
Susie le mise una mano sulla spalla "Dai amica mia sono solo tre giorni..."

Jane e Korsak erano andati a farsi un giro per la bellissima città. Si facevano continuamente selfie e cominciarono a comperare tonnellate di souvenir.  
"Vince che dici? Questo lo mettiamo dentro all'osteria, darà un tocco di classe!" e indicò un apribottiglie che presentava una forma fallica con la scritta 'BCN'. L'amico guardò l'oggetto e annuì vigorosamente.  
"Ce sta! Pijamone una decina che li mettemo poi sui tavoli dei clienti che vengono sempre a magnà da noi!" disse l'uomo compiaciuto.  
Poi acquistarono anche due magliette una del mitico Barça e l'altra rosso fuoco con una scritta gialla 'I love Barcelona' che indossarono subito.  
Stanchi da tutto quel correre per La Rambla decisero di fermarsi per prendere qualcosa e riposarsi. Si sedettero e subito arrivò un cameriere.  
"Capo portaci dos caffè por favor" disse Jane  
"Espresso, americano, marocchino?" rispose il cameriere  
La donna lo guardò in modo strano "Ó vuless napulitan se possibile" disse con un sorrisone. L'uomo non capì e ricominciò con la stessa frase. Jane alzò una mano per fermarlo "Sta bien capo, portaci dos espressos"  
Korsak la guardò impressionato e le disse "Gajardo! Anvedi lo parli davvero bene lo spagnolo!"

Maura e Susie erano impegnate a fare le grandi pulizie nella camerata dell'ostello. Dopo aver fatto una breve uscita per comperare lenzuola e detergenti si erano messe di buona lena per sistemare la zona dove avrebbero dovuto soggiornare per tre giorni.  
"Maura tesoro ma da quanti secoli non pulivano il pavimento qui? Guarda che differenza!" le disse indicando l'area pulita che aveva un colore decisamente diverso.  
"Amo guarda, non saprei dirti... ho appena cambiato le lenzuola e per fortuna, non mi fido mica di dormire li dentro..." rispose la bionda strofinando energicamente la spalliera del letto con un potente disinfettante.  
Appena finito cercarono un inserviente per consegnargli le lenzuola vecchie.  
"Muchacho, toma estas sábanas sucias y alejalas de aquì!"* disse Maura al ragazzo che la guardò stupito.  
"Qué raros son los turistas!" ** mormorò l'addetto scuotendo il capo. Prese le lenzuola e uscì dalla camera.  
Le due donne visibilmente sudate si sedettero ora soddisfatte sui letti. Non rimaneva che farsi una doccia e poi uscire per cominciare veramente la loro vacanza.

 _*Signore! Prenda queste lenzuola sporche e le porti via per favore!_  
 _** I turisti sono davvero strani_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eccoci di nuovo alle prese con le due coppie più assurde mai create! :D Cosa combineranno questa volta? Vi lasciamo alla lettura e vi ringraziamo, come sempre, per tutti i commenti che ci lasciate. Buona Pasqua a tutti!**

Jane e Korsak erano arrivati a Piazza Universitat per ritirare il pass che avevano acquistato online. Con quello potevano accedere al festival più famoso d'Europa.  
"Vince siamo arrivati" disse la donna  
"Anvedi... Ma è un albergo?" chiese Korsak  
"Quando ho ricevuto la conferma tramite email mi hanno detto di ritirarlo qui" rispose Jane scuotendo le spalle. Poi entrarono attendendo che qualche addetto venisse, per parlare con loro. Dopo pochi secondi videro arrivare anche Maura e Susie.  
"Aò Janeee! Anvedi chi c'è!" esclamò l'uomo dandole una gomitata  
"Uh Gesù... E che ci fanno qui?" domandò Jane. Le due ragazze non furono contente di vederli.  
"Amo... Ma anche sti due zoticoni sono qui per il festival?" chiese Susie sottovoce  
"Oddio tesoro... Speriamo di no!" rispose Maura sbuffando.  
Finalmente un uomo si diresse verso Jane e Korsak.  
"Hola, te puedo ayudarle?" disse con un sorriso  
"Ehmmm! Yes...I not..." rispose Jane balbettando  
"Ma che stai a dì?" domandò Korsak guardando l'amica  
"Fammi fare e non rompere!" rispose la bruna  
"Que busca? A buscar?" chiese il ragazzo guardandola divertito  
"Chi abbusck bello!" disse prontamente Jane innervosendosi e girandosi verso Korsak "Vince questo vuole fare a pugni!"  
"Ti sta chiedendo se può aiutarti, cosa cerchi, di cosa hai bisogno!" disse Maura osservando la scena e scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.  
Jane si girò lanciandole un'occhiata di fuoco "Miss sapientinooooo, lo so che stava dicendo!" si giustificò Jane "Stavo prendendo tempo per dirlo con parole mie..." e tornò a fissare il ragazzo  
"Sì certo... Come il loading del PC in aggiornamento..." ribattè Susie con una risatina  
"Aò a cincillà, guarda che l'amica mia parla bene lo spagnolo, mette tutte le esse alla fine delle parole!" intervenne Korsak orgoglioso.  
Le due ragazze si guardarono stupite. "Niente amo, questi due qui sono davvero irrecuperabili! Non c'è speranza..." disse Maura prendendo dalla borsa un foglio dove c'era la conferma della prenotazione per ricevere i braccialetti. Strava per chiedere informazioni al ragazzo quando Jane l'anticipò "Stai buona biondina! Sarai anche uno schianto ma devi aspettare il tuo turno!" le disse sfoderando un sorriso e lanciandole un'occhiata maliziosa. Maura arrosì violentemente, di certo non si aspettava una frase del genere e rimase senza parole, guardando i due amici che seguirono il ragazzo alla reception per ritirale il famoso bracciale per il Circuit di Barcellona.  
"Pianeta terra a Maura, ci sei?" le disse Susie ridendo. La bionda si riscosse. "Uh sì... Scusami amo, ma quella maleducata davvero mi ha sconvolto! Ma come si permette?" rispose un po' seccata. Susie guardò l'amica e fece un sorriso. "Però devi ammettere che è carina... Con quelle gambe lunghe e i capelli nerissimi..." disse provocandola volutamente  
"SUSIEEEEE!" gridò Maura "Smettila immediatamente!" e si voltò per evitare di mostrare il suo rossore che era ricomparso sul viso.  
Il ragazzo che si occupava dei braccialetti tornò per prendersi cura finalmente anche di loro due.

Jane e Korsak nel frattempo bighellonavano in giro per la città, era quasi l'una del pomeriggio.  
"Rizzoli guarda questo locale gajardo, dai entriamo a mangiare qualcosa che c'ho lo stomaco che me stà a scenne nei piedi" disse l'uomo sfregandosi la mano sulla pancia. Entrarono e si sedettero cercando di capire il menù, dopo aver sperato di aver ordinato qualcosa di commestibile arrivò il cameriere con due bellissime e succulente bistecche, cosa che infastidì molto Korsak perché puntualmente l'amica l'avrebbe mangiata con le mani.  
"Ma dico io... Quando imparerai a tagliarla cor cortello?" chiese esasperato  
"Mai Vince, non so tagliarla con sti cosi che ci hanno dato! Non vanno bene manco per il burro..." disse la donna abbattuta  
"Aò! Devi imparare, non se po' ogni volta vederte magnare la carne così, pari Hannibal!"  
"Ci ho provato ma non ci riesco" disse cercando di affettare inutilmente la spessa bistecca, facendo un rumore infernale con la lama del coltello che sfregava sulla ceramica del piatto. Producendo uno sgradevolissimo suono che fece girare la metà del locale.  
"Sbagliando s'impara!" esclamò l'amico fissandola  
"Vince, sbagliando non s'impara niente, ma fai sul figur e merd!" disse Jane chiudendo il discorso e brendendo un lungo sorso di birra direttamente dalla bottiglia  
"Anvedi ma lo sai che hanno inventato li bicchieri, stai sempre a bere a garganella" disse l'amico scuotendo il capo, poi rassegnato continuò "Dai ricciolò, muoviti che andiamo a visitare il Campo Nou"  
"Va bien... Amo questa città!" disse la donna addentando senza troppi complimenti la bistecca, macchiandosi con il sugo della carne.

Dopo aver finalmente avuto pass e braccialetti Maura e Susie andarano a fare un po' di shopping. La loro meta erano i negozi di vestiti, soprattutto costumi da bagno e magari anche qualche cappello.  
Comprano molte cose, Maura si era innamorata di un bikini blu notte con un delicato pizzo che sembrava quasi più un completo intimo, se lo provò guardandosi allo specchio.  
"Amo, lasciatelo dire! Sei mozzafiato!" esclamò Susie guardando l'amica  
"Oh no dai! Non è vero..." rispose compiaciuta l'amica ammirandosi nello specchio "Ma non è troppo audace?" chiese un po' intimorita  
"Tesoro ma che scherzi? Vedrai la strage che farai!" disse Susie sorridendole  
"Ok mi hai convinto! Allora lo compro e lo metto stasera!" e sparì nuovamente nel camerino, per poi uscire poco dopo con una pila di abiti. Pagarono e poi tornarno all'ostello. Pronte per la serata che si sarebbe annunciata movimentata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4, i nostri amici sono finalmente arrivati al Circuit. Cosa combineranno? Grazie per i commenti che ci lasciate sempre su twitter! Siete gajardi! :D**

Era mattina presto e le due ragazze erano già sveglie.  
"Susie impazzisco! Guarda gioia non puoi immaginare" bisbigliò Maura all'amica "Stanotte un rumore... russava come una segheria e poi non contenta si sarà alzata almeno mille volte e quel continuo strisciare i piedi con gli zoccoli, sto impazzendo gioia. Impazzisco! Devo andare alla SPA a riprendermi!" finì la frase passandosi delicatamente il fazzolettino sulla fronte.  
"Sì in effetti amo anche io ho fatto fatica a dormire... Oltre a questi atroci materassi che sono tutti deformati! Per fortuna che ora usciamo da questo posto d'inferno!" rispose sempre sottovoce Susie.  
Si vestirono in fretta per recarsi al Parco Acquatico dove si svolgeva il Circuit di Barcelona. Piano, piano uscirono dalla stanza cercando di non svegliare Jane e Korsak che ancora stavano dormendo beatamente.  
Erano già le dieci quando Jane aprì gli occhi, si stiracchiò e poi notò i letti vuoti delle due compagne di stanza.  
"Vinceeeeee! Sveglia è ora! Oh ma tiniss o diabet? Dormi sempre!" urlò la ragazza  
"Li mortacci tua Jane! Aò sei peggio di un soldato!" borbottò Korsak ancora intontito e spaventato dal modo poco ortodosso con cui l'amica aveva deciso di svegliarlo.  
"Scattare, scattare, scattare!" continuò Jane alzandosi di botto con un sorrisone. Poi corse in bagno per prepararsi.  
"Stamattina me so' svejato in modalità provvisoria, damme tregua!" disse l'amico stropicciandosi gli occhi sconvolto da tanta energia di primo mattino.  
Susie e Maura erano appena arrivate. Fecero una breve coda e poi passarono alcuni controlli e finalmente entrarono.  
"Amo... Ma che figata!" disse Susie estasiata  
"Notevole, devo dire veramente notevole Susie!" esclamò Maura impressionata dalla musica che veniva diffusa nell'intero parco. Maxi schermi, piscine enormi, scivoli e tantissime palme. La giornata era perfetta con il sole che cominciava già a scaldare. C'erano davvero tantissime persone.  
"Amo, dai! Andiamo al settore sette, c'è la piscina grande!" Maura prese Susie per la mano e corsero nella parte centrale del parco, salirono sulle scale e appoggiandosi alla balaustra guardarono sotto. Rimasero senza fiato.  
"Tesoro ma quanti saranno? Settemila?" domandò Susie sconvolta  
"Non lo so Susie! Però ti dico una cosa! Dobbiamo raggiungerli!" rispose con una risata e insieme scesero le scale correndo per unirsi alla folla festante che si era scatenata in balli e divertimento.  
Finalmente arrivarono anche Jane e Korsak, stupiti anche loro dalla marea di persone che affollava il parco.  
"Dai Korsak! Andiamo nella piscina centrale!" e si precipitarono anche loro nella zona dove era concentrata la festa. Palco, Dj, palloncini che volavano, animazione. Tutto era perfetto e studiato per far divertire.  
In un'altra area Maura e Susie ballavano con un gruppo conosciuto da poco. Susie notò che l'amica continuava a guardare verso le scale.  
"Amo ma chi stai aspettando? La napoletana?" le chiese ridacchiando  
Maura divento rossa "Oh! No, no! Ma cosa dici? Quella zotica? Ma per favore!" rispose in fretta ma non riusciva a capire perchè in realtà volesse a tutti i costi poterla incontrare.  
Jane e Korsak arrivarono nel gruppo più affollato.  
"Anvedi Jane! Ma quanti cristiani ce stanno?" chiese l'amico stupito  
"Vince, cristiani? Ma addó stai ballan! O Vaticano?" le rispose la mora con un sorriso per poi lanciarsi nella mischia e ballare come una pazza. L'amico la seguì senza pensarci. Dopo diverse ore di danze sfrenate Jane disse "Korsak vado a prendere una bottiglia d'acqua. Ti posso portare qualcosa?"  
"Nada" rispose l'amico, avvinghiandosi ad una ragazza e ballando.  
Jane si recò al bar che era sopra alla balconata. Si avvicinò al banco "Una botella de agua por favor" chiese con un sorriso  
Il ragazzo le diede la bottiglia da 500 ml e disse "Seis euro" allungando la mano per prendere i soldi  
"Cosa! Sei euro? E che c'è sta l'acqua e Lourdes ca dint?" rispose stupita, pagò borbottando che erano dei ladri e tornò in piscina. Proprio mentre Jane stava scendendo la scalinata Maura alzó lo sguardo e la vide. Il suo cuore improvvisamente battè all'impazzata. Era molto carina e ancora più abbronzata. Indossava un paio di occhiali da sole, dei pantaloncini verde militare, una canottiera nera e delle semplici scarpe da tennis. Aveva i capelli bagnati che mettevano in risalto ancora di più i suoi scurissimi riccioli ribelli.  
"Ehi Maura! Sveglia!" le disse Susie schioccando le dita  
"Oh! Ehmm... Sì Susie?" balbettò Maura sperando di non doversi giustificare  
"Tesoro mio che ti succede? Ti sei imbambolata!"  
"Ehmmm no! E che... Che stavo guardando i ragazzi sul palco! Non trovi che ballino benissimo?" si giustificò velocemente Maura, cercando di sviare il discorso. Poi improvvisamente disse "Susie vado a bere!" e si allontanò facendosi strada tra la marea di gente per poter incrociare la mora.  
"Ma guarda chi c'è!" disse Jane non appena la vide "Il cane da guardia dove lo hai lasciato?" le chiese sghignazzando  
"Non ho capito... Cosa scusa?" rispose Maura guardandola stranita  
La mora sorrise "Vabbuò! Niente, niente... Dai!" poi le diede una rapida occhiata da dietro gli occhiali da sole, pensando che davvero era molto, ma molto carina. Ammirò gli shorts bianchi che le evidenziavano il sedere e il pezzo sopra del bikini blu, che con quel ricamo era davvero qualcosa di spettacolare. Mettendole in risalto sia il seno che la bellissima pelle chiara piena di lentiggini. Sospirò "Ti dona assai questo colore! E pure il costume... Sì, sì..." le disse abbassando gli occhiali per fissarla direttamente negli occhi.  
La bionda arrossì leggermente "Ti piace?" le rispose toccandosi subito il bikini.  
"Molto! E se attacchi la lettera enne qui..." le disse sfiorandole un seno con il dito "Me par a bandier ró Napol" le disse ridendo.  
Maura divenne paonazza, sia per il gesto che per il commento ricevuto "Sei una cafona! Zotica e maleducata!" le gridò indignata e la lasciò li andandosene via. La bruna rimase un po' perplessa, in fondo non aveva detto nulla di male... Quindi tornò da Korsak, che era sempre più impegnato a cercare di conquistare la ragazza con cui stava ballando.  
Così decise di restare a guardarlo. Ma la sua inattività durò pochissimo perchè un gruppo di ragazze la invitarono ad unirsi a loro per divertirsi. Accettò con un sorriso dei suoi che fece colpo sulle donne, anche se mentre ballava continuava a pensare alla biondina milanese...


	5. Chapter 5

**Continua la festa al Circuit. Maura ha preso l'offesa di Jane come una sfida e adesso ha deciso di giocare pesante. Cosa combinerà? In tutto questo Jane si sta divertendo senza limiti, godendosi la vacanza. Grazie davvero per ogni vostro singolo commento! :D**

La sera era calata ma la festa continuava ad imperversare.  
Jane ballava come una pazza, assieme a delle ragazze conosciute da poco quando una tipetta col capello corto si avvicinò per ballare accanto lei.  
"Da dove vieni?" domandò la bruna  
"Como" rispose la ragazza  
"Donde vienes?" continuò Jane  
"Como! Vengo da Como, ITALIA" ripetetè la donna. Si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere, senza smettere di ballare.  
Korsak si avvicinò alla bruna e le disse "Ao' certo che sei più gettonata te che 'n telefono 'n cabbina!" e le diede una gomitata ridendo.  
Maura si era presa una pausa e stava appoggiata ad muro. Era ancora offesa dalle parole dette dalla napoletana.  
"Come ha osato!" mormorò tra se "Paragonare il mio outfit ad una divisa di calcio!". Poi si girò verso Susie che era andata a prendere qualcosa da bere. E vide Jane che ballava a pochi metri dal bar saltando e ridendo, i capelli raccolti in una morbida coda di cavallo per alleviare il troppo caldo. Aveva legato la canottiera sotto al seno mettendo così in risalto i suoi addominali meravigliosamente scolpiti. Maura non poteva evitare di guardarla trovandola molto bella, era affascinata da quella donna così diversa e selvaggia. E decisamente il suo modo di fare le aveva provocato un certo interesse. Solitamente era lei che conduceva il gioco della seduzione, ma con Jane era diverso. Lei la provocava e la snobbava. Tutto sommato questa cosa cominciava a piacerle e con un sorrisino decise di accettare la sfida.  
Susie ritornò con due drink "Amo guarda... Sono orrendi, qui i cocktail non sanno proprio farli!" disse l'amica passandogli il bicchiere ma notò che Maura le diede poco ascolto e domandó "Ohi! Chi stai fissando?" poi si girò verso la direzione in cui la bionda guardava e vide Jane. Fece una risata "Conosco quello sguardo! Maura Isles sei in modalità cacciatrice... ma ti piace davvero allora!"  
"No! Figurati... Osservavo solo come balla, sa muoversi davvero bene..." rispose l'amica cercando di trovare un argomento non troppo pericoloso. La ragazza le rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo "Sì certo... come no!"  
"Susie un po' la invidio sai?" le confessò Maura  
"Amo ma stai dicendo davvero? Guarda che non ha nulla più di te, anzi..." le disse stupita  
"Invece sì, vedi come si diverte? Non le importa chi ha di fronte si gode l'attimo. Io invece sono sempre in tensione, giudico le persone senza conoscerle prima, e non mi va mai bene nessuno..."  
"Tesoro la smetti di dire stronzate? Dai balliamo!" così Susie prese Maura e si lanciarono nella mischia.  
La musica pompava sempre più forte. La mezzanotte era quasi arrivata e a breve sarebbero partiti i fuochi d'artificio, che salutavano il nuovo giorno. Spostando la festa in un altro settore del parco.  
Jane si stava divertendo tantissimo e vide che anche l'amico era al settimo cielo. Si era appartato con una biondina molto carina. Erano avvinghiati l'una all'altro, baciandosi con passione.  
Le luci della discoteca facevano mille colori, a volte si fermavano per cinque secondi dove si rimaneva quasi al buio. E fu proprio in quella pausa che il sogno di Korsak svanì. Jane vide tutta la scena.  
Dopo un lungo bacio la donna si scostò da lui, in quel momento le luci si spensero. Poi un faro illuminò varie zone finendo anche sul viso della donna che sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti. Anzi trentuno, visto che le mancava proprio quello davanti... Jane si portò le mani alla bocca, scoppiando a ridere mentre Korsak scappò via senza dire nulla.  
Si avvicinò mogio a Jane che stava ancora ridendo "Mortacci sua... C'aveva il tunnel del Frejus ar posto de 'na bocca..." le disse sconsolato  
"Dai Vincé! Nu c'è penzá, ballam".  
Mancava solo un minuto e poi sarebbero partiti i fuochi. Maura ballando era finita alle spalle di Jane, ma nessuna delle due donne si era resa conto del fatto, perchè si stavano divertendo spensieratamente. Le loro spalle si sfioravano appena, erano così vicine ma anche così lontane. Poi la musica si interruppe di botto, facendole girare verso la consolle per capire cosa fosse successo. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e rimasero ferme senza dirsi nulla. Le luci dei fuochi d'artificio illuminavano il cielo, riflettendosi sui visi delle due ragazze che continuavano a guardarsi intensamente, rapite. Maura accennò un sorriso ma Susie la prese per portarla verso la scala. Il momento magico si era dissolto. Jane rimase immobile. Completamente stordita dall'intensità dello sguardo di Maura.  
Poi la musica tornò assordante, riportandola alla realtà. Ora la festa si spostava nel settore del tempio, dove c'era l'arena per continuare la serata.  
Korsak, incurante di quello che era successo strattonò Jane per il braccio "A bella addormentata! Sto a fa' la colla" disse l'amico accaldato e sudato "Se famo un tuffo?" La mora annuì. Era proprio quello che le serviva per svegliarsi. Si buttarono in piscina e dopo un paio di vasche decisero di tornare all'ostello. Anche perché il giorno seguente avevano deciso di andare in una località non lontana da Barcellona, per passare una giornata sulla spiaggia.  
Arrivati Jane si precipitò subito a farsi la doccia.  
"Ao' ma è possibile che fai sempre tu pe' prima? Ma chi sei Flash?" gridò Korsak  
"Veloceeee come la luceeee!" canticchiò Jane  
"Eh no a bella de zio! La luce nun è veloce!" disse l'amico scuotendo il capo  
"Over' fai? E cos' è più veloce gliamm?" domandò Jane ferma all'entrata del bagno  
"La cacata!" rispose Korsak  
"Cheeeee? Ma la smetti... Gesù!" disse la donna ridendo  
"Sì Jane, la cacata... L'ho constatato personalmente"  
"Oh sì ora... La cacata è più veloce della luce? Perché? Dai, sentiamo!" chiese mettendo le braccia conserte  
"Pecché 'na sera me vennero certi dolori de panza... Che levate! So' corso ar cesso e non ho avuto manco er tempo de appiccia' a luce che me la so' fatta nei carzoni..."  
Jane rimase ferma per un paio di secondi senza dire nulla, non ci poteva credere. Poi sospirò "Vincè..."  
"Dimme Jane" disse guardandola con un sorrisone  
"Ma va fa ngul... A cacat le ritt tu mò!* " si voltò chiudendosi la porta del bagno alle spalle entrando nella doccia.  
Appena finito si mise a letto e guardò il giaciglio vuoto di Maura. E le tornarono in mente quei secondi in cui si erano fissate, che a lei erano sembrati un'eternità.

* _Hai detto la stronzata del secolo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuano le avventure del quartetto più strambo del mondo delle FF. Sapete com'è quel detto che dice: "Gli opposti si attraggono" vero? Ecco la chimica comincia a sprigiornarsi tra Jane e Maura, anche se in modo un pò strambo! Grazie ancora per tutti i vostri commenti! Vi lovviamo! :D**

Jane si svegliò infastidita per il continuo chiacchiericcio delle due ragazze che stavano pianificando la loro giornata. Si alzò dal letto sbuffando perché lei odiava essere svegliata così. Maura prese l'accappatoio per andare a farsi la doccia. Ma Jane con un balzo felino la superò in velocità andando a rubarle il posto e chiudendole la porta in faccia, senza darle il tempo di replicare.  
"Maleducata che non sei altro!" disse urlando per farsi sentire "Sei di una cafonaggine pazzesca!" e tornò sui suoi passi infuriata.  
"Amo dai non calcolarla!" disse Susie  
Maura si sedette sul letto. Prese il cellulare che aveva sul comodino e rispose nervosamente ad alcuni messaggi borbottando "Tesoro giuro, questa mi fa salire il crimine!"  
Korsak si era gustato tutta la scena ridacchiando poi vide l'amica e esclamò "Aho! Guarda che nun è carnevale!"  
Jane, occhiali rigorosamente a specchio appoggiati sulla testa, maglietta celeste con maniche arrotolate, bermuda scozzesi e infradito con i colori del Napoli uscì dal bagno con un sorrisone enorme. Lasciando dietro di se una pozza d'acqua.  
Maura la guardò costernata "Cielo che gente grezza che c'è in questa stanza raga... Dobbiamo andare in albergo al più presto!"  
Dopo che tutti si erano cambiati lasciarono la stanza, prendendo strade diverse. Jane e Korsak appena arrivati videro che metà delle persone del Circuit era già in spiaggia a divertirsi.  
"Vincè guarda! Fanno anche i tornei di Beach Volley!" esclamò Jane contentissima  
"Annamo bene... Va bè se semo capiti... Non ti vedrò per tutto il giorno, ciao core!"  
Subito dopo arrivarono anche Susie e Maura che puntarono al Chiringuito che era molto affollato.  
"Amo, fanno anche il servizio ombrelloni! Adesso chiedo info... Senta lei! Perdoname muchacho..." chiamò Maura con tanta eleganza ma il suo tono era così basso che veniva coperto dagli schiamazzi della spiaggia.  
"Muchacho! Please!" disse Maura alzando un po' la voce e cercando di non sembrare troppo sfacciata "Cielo che cosa imbarazzante, ma devo urlare?" disse scuotendo il capo infastidita.  
La scena si ripetè diverse volte. Jane era a pochi passi da loro e notò il tentativo della milanese di ricevere attenzione da parte del ragazzo al bancone. Con un tono forte e deciso urlò "Capoooo!" agitando le braccia e schioccando le dita.  
Maura e Susie si voltarono strabuzzando gli occhi, incapaci di credere a quello che era appena successo. Ma grazie a quella bravata, finalmente l'uomo prestò attenzione alle donne.  
"Abbbbeelloooooooooooo! Aho che nun ce senti? Te sta a chiamà da quando hanno incoronato er Papa!" incalzò Korsak  
Susie gli diede una rapida occhiata piena d'imbarazzo, prese la mano di Maura e disse "Darling come on, what's a shame, oh God!"  
"A cincillà! Che te sei magnata l'enciclopedia britannica? AHO!" gridò Korsak a Susie  
"Dai né penzá, andiamo che ho voglia di tuffarmi" Jane prese l'amico sotto braccio e se ne andarono.  
La giornata era bellissima e Jane era con il gruppo conosciuto al water park, ridevano e scherzavano.  
"Ohh guarda Wapa! Mi dice che questa biondina è a un km da noi..." disse una ragazza del gruppo  
"E cos'è Wapa?" domandó Jane  
"Ma come... Non consci wapa?"  
"No!"  
"E' un APP che ti segnala le ragazze che sono nel tuo raggio d'azione, Jane devi scaricare subito l'APP! Capito?"  
"APP, APP, APPen' teng nu poc e tiemp" disse convinta  
Le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere, poi corsero tutte al campo di Beach Volley "Dai tocca a noi andiamo a giocare!"  
La partita fu molto combattuta, Maura era seduta sotto all'ombrellone non molto distante dal gruppo e ammirava Jane da dietro gli occhiali da sole. Rapita dal corpo della napoletana che era estremamente agile. Si era tolta la maglietta e ora giocava con dei pantaloncini molto aderenti e un top che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli addominali che brillavano sotto al sole a causa del sudore, facendola impazzire. L'attrazione per quella donna ribelle stava diventando sempre più forte, si alzò per cercare di non pensare a lei e si diresse verso l'insenatura dove c'era una zona più tranquilla.  
Le ragazze vinsero la prima partita. La sabbia si era incollata ai loro corpi accaldati. Cosa c'era di meglio che un bel tuffo in acqua? Ridendo e correndo come delle matte si diressero verso il mare.  
Maura era distesa a prendere il sole. La sua meravigliosa pelle chiara stava prendendo un colore uniforme mostrando di più le lentiggini. Il bikini bianco che indossava con eleganza e classe non nascondeva nulla all'immaginazione... Aggrappandosi alle sue paradisiache forme e mettendo in risalto il seno che sembrava voler scappare dal costume.  
Stava godendosi la quiete quando qualcosa si mise tra lei e il sole. Apri gli occhi infastidita e si trovò di fronte una testa enorme di capelli ricci e selvaggi. Era Jane.  
Sospirò "Che vuoi ora?"  
"Bella té può spustá devo fare il tuffo" rispose la bruna con arroganza.  
Maura si alzò di scatto "Ma lo sai che sei una maleducata? Ma le buone maniere?"  
"Sei carina quando ti arrabbi lo sai ciaccara?" le disse toccandole con un dito il naso. Maura arrossì e abbassò la testa.  
"Adesso ti mostro il mio tuffo a cufaniello*" Jane prese la rincorsa e una volta spiccato il salto, si portò le gambe verso il petto tenendole ferme con le mani cadendo poi in acqua in posizione seduta. Era un metodo infallibile per far alzare più acqua possibile.  
Maura scoppiò a ridere, non riuscendo a rimanere arrabbiata e si sedette restando a guardarla.

*Tipico tuffo definito "a bomba"


	7. Chapter 7

**Maura comincia ad avere un maggior interesse verso Jane, la quale per il momento pensa solo a divertirsi. Cosa combineranno in questo capitolo? Grazie per il vostro entusiasmo!**

La sera arrivò presto e i ragazzi stanchissimi prima di tornare all'ostello decisero di fermarsi al McDonald's per prendere qualcosa da portare via.  
Dopo aver fatto una fila interminabile Korsak riuscì a prendere l'ordinazione per tornare dall'amica.  
"Fratè, ti sei fatto dare qualche tovagliolo?"  
"Uè Napoli, io ho solo due braccia..."  
"Vabbè dai vado io" Jane cercò di attirare l'attenzione della ragazza alla cassa, ma non ci fu nulla da fare. Tutto il personale era davvero troppo impegnato a servire gli altri clienti. Così fece un bel respiro forte e urlò "Excuse me?!" facendo girare verso di lei tutto lo staff. Un'espressione di trionfo apparve sul suo viso, poi continuò "Salviet" * disse mimando con la mano il gesto per pulirsi. Un addetto ne lasciò un paio sul bancone. Sempre più soddisfatta per il fatto di essere riuscita a comunicare usando una lingua straniera si lanciò ancora di più dicendo "Thanks guagliò!"  
Raggiunse l'amico che le disse "Ahò! Ma famme capì un po'... Stamo a Barcellona, tu sei italiana e parli l'inglese? Annamo bene... annamo proprio bene pischella!"  
"L'importante è farsi capire Vincé! Staje man' all'art' " ** e scoppiarono a ridere uscendo dal locale.

Maura e Susie invece si fermarono in una pizzeria.  
"Maura a cosa stai pensando?" chiese l'amica  
"Amo a quella napoletana, cioè è difficile da spiegare e sto entrando in sbatti... Ma quel suo comportamento arrogante e presuntuoso inzia a piacermi!"  
"Ma va? Non l'avevo capito" rispose Susie ridacchiando  
"Oddio è così evidente?" Maura diventò rossa come un peperone  
"Io ti conosco da una vita, meglio di chiunque altro. Ogni volta che c'è lei tu t'intimidisci" Susie allungò la mano e l'appoggio su quella di Maura "Perché non iniziate ad andare d'accordo?"  
"È una parola" sbuffò la ragazza  
"Tutto è possibile, anzi stasera proponiamole di andare al Circuit insieme!" Maura s'illuminò, fece un sorriso ed annuì.  
Finalmente arrivò il cameriere per prendere le ordinazioni, era un tipo enorme con uno sguardo terrificante.  
"Buon uomo non c'è un menù da consultare?" chiese Maura un pò intimorita.  
Lui la guardò truce per poi esordire in perfetto dialetto romanesco "A bambolì c'avemo tre pizze. Cò a mozzarella, senza a mozzarella e cor salame piccante, che voi? So' bone tutte!"  
La donna sospirò e disse: "Ci porti le due con la mozzarella" L'uomo la guardò, sparì, tornando subito dopo e mettendo con poca grazia sulla tavola due bicchieri e delle posate. "Mo ve le porto" e tornò in cucina.  
Maura rimase scandalizzata "Gioia qui il servizio è scarsissimo! E poi proprio un italiano dovevamo trovare? Ora lo segnalo su Trip Advisor!" Poi dalla sua borsa estrasse dei fazzoletti e con del disinfettante pulì accuratamente le posate e i bicchieri, aiutata da Susie.

Korsak e Jane avevano appena finito di mangiare.  
"Ma li mortacci tua Jane! E' mai possibile che quando magni tu fai un macello che manco ar Colosseo co' i leoni? Guarda qui sembra la terza guerra mondiale tra hamburger e patatine..."  
"Oddio Korsak sembri mia madre!" rispose Jane ridendo  
"Senti un po'... dillo a zio. Ma a te la milanese te piace?"  
"Bè è bellina, anzi tanto, tanto ma voglio divertirmi Vincè. Non posso legarmi ora!" gli rispose mangiando una patatina  
"E brava! Nun bisogna fermasse alla prima osteria! Anche se ahò è caruccia a bestia!"  
"E che non lo so! Gli occhi li tengo pure io!" rispose ridendo "Forza andiamo a prepararci, va a finire che vengono le miss, si chiudono al cesso e noi facciamo tardi all'appuntamento con la tua amica"  
"Eh Jane togliamo le impronte vegetali de mezzo, prima che arriva Bruce Lee e si lamenta per le briciole a terra"  
Jane lo guardò con un espressione seria "Vegetali? Io vorrei capire tu da ragazzo che scuole hai fatto..."  
"Sicuramente la stessa tua mia cara, solo che a te t'hanno insegnato lo spagnolo e a me l'italiano!"  
Jane scoppiò in una risata, prese l'accapatoio e andò in bagno.  
Mentre a Korsak come sempre, tocco ripulire il disordine combinato dall'amica. Dopo un'oretta Maura e Susie rientrarono.  
"Ciao!" salutarono insieme  
"Ciao ragazze" replicò Korsak. Maura si avviò verso il bagno la porta era aperta. Entro ma si bloccò subito.  
"Oh Madonna..." sussurò, il suo cuore accellerò all'improvviso e un nodo allo stomaco le mozzò il respiro. Jane era davanti allo specchio, aveva appena sistemato i capelli. I suoi meravigliosi ricci corvini, così morbidi e perfetti le scendevano sulle spalle nude. Indossava solo un reggiseno nero e dei jeans chiari.***  
"Scu... Scusami" disse subito Maura impacciata  
"Ho finito tranquilla, dai entra!" Jane prese le sue cose togliendole dal lavandino e si avvicinò a lei fissandola dritta negli occhi. Maura percepì il suo profumo così dolce e le gambe le tremarono. "Ma lo sai che hai dei bellissimi occhi verdi?"  
"Grazie... ehmmm... Bè grazie..." rispose Maura timidamente  
Jane le fece un sorriso e mentre stava per lasciare la stanza la ragazza le disse "Stavo pensando, perché stasera non andiamo al Circuit tutti assieme?" _"Oddio l'ho detto che figura... mi sento un idiota!"_ pensò tra se  
"Sarebbe carino, ma Korsak ha un appuntamento con un amica e passiamo prima a bere qualcosa con lei, se non è un fastidio per voi possiamo fare così?"  
"Oh no, no... Anzi ci fa piacere!" disse prontamente Maura  
"Ok è andata!" Jane le fece l'occhiolino uscendo. Maura chiuse la porta appoggiandosi contro, facendo un lungo respiro...

* tovaglioli  
** Sei in buone mani  
*** Le autrici hanno avuto la stessa reazione di Maura immaginando la scena...


	8. Chapter 8

**Il nostro gruppetto di amici si sta divertendo sempre di più. Ma tra Jane e Maura il rapporto comincia a scaldarsi... e non per colpa del sole caliente spagnolo! :D**

Uscirono tutti assieme dall'ostello per recarsi all'appuntamento di Korsak. Arrivati al locale l'uomo notò che la sua amica era già arrivata ed era in compagnia di un ragazzo.  
"Ciao Lorena!" disse Korsak appena la vide.  
"Vince, amico mio!" i due si scambiarono un abbraccio affettuoso tenendosi stretti per un po'. Si conoscevano da quando erano piccoli e si consideravano inseparabili, poi finita l'università l'amica decise di trasferirsi a Barcellona.  
"Che bello rivederti" disse la donna.  
"Me fa piacere pure a me. Ah lei e Jane, la socia del nostro ristorante e loro sono Maura e Susie. Amiche conosciute qui"  
Le ragazze si presentarono con un sorriso. "Piacere io sono Lorena una vecchia amica di questo omone. Vince, hai mai raccontato la storia della luna?" chiese l'amica ridendo.  
"Ahò anvedi! No me l'ero dimenticata. Ma lo sapete perchè la luna ha un colore giallastro?" chiese guardandole. Jane e le altre fecero cenno di no con la testa.  
"Perchè tanti anni fa i lupi ululavano alla luna e con il loro fiato la ingiallirono!" spiegò Korsak tutto contento e orgoglioso.  
Le donne si guardarono in faccia e poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Sei sempre il solito cazzaro Vincè!" gli disse Jane tra una risata e l'altra. Rimasero al locale per un altro paio d'ore raccontandosi le avventure che stavano vivendo.  
"Siete già stati a Sitges?" domandò Lorena  
"Non ancora, perché ne vale la pena?" rispose Jane  
"Certo che sì, assolutamente dovete andarci è uno spettacolo che non potete perdervi" disse la ragazza con entusiasmo.  
"Ok mi hai convinta... Domani si va a Sitges!" urlò Jane  
Maura la guardò facendole un sorriso e domandò "Possiamo unirci anche noi?"  
"Ovvio, più siamo e meglio stiamo!" le rispose dandole una leggera stretta alla mano appoggiata sul tavolo.  
Lorena doveva andare, per lei non era vacanza e il mattino dopo il lavoro l'attendeva. Salutò la compagnia e si fece promettere che prima della loro partenza si sarebbero rivisti. Diede un abbraccio a Korsak e si allontanò, seguita dall'amico che era rimasto in silenzio tutta la serata.  
I ragazzi restarono ancora al locale e decisero di farsi l'ultimo giro di birra prima di andare al Circuit.  
"La tua amica è molto simpatica" disse Jane  
"Sì non sai che risate ai tempi, peccato che sta con quel mausoleo, cioè ha detto giusto ciao e poi s'è afflosciato!" aggiunse un po' deluso.  
"Ma avete notato i suoi denti? Erano gialli!" intervenne Susie.  
"Mamm'ro Carmin, questo o non li lava oppure avrà un problema!" disse Jane  
"Ma secondo voi per quei denti gialli cosa deve mettere?" domandó Maura  
" 'Na bella camicia marrone, che è la morte sua!" esclamò Korsak, facendo scoppiare a ridere i ragazzi.  
Si alzarono e pagarono il conto. Poi tutti a ballare. Il Circuit li aspettava. Come al solito era tutto pienissimo, si faceva fatica a spostarsi.  
"Korsak guarda, ci sono le ragazze della spiaggia!" Jane stava raggiungendo il gruppo è senza volerlo spintonò Maura che non la prese bene.  
"Ehi! Ma non mi vedi... Screanzata!" disse, ma Jane era già troppo lontana per sentirla.  
La musica cominciava a scaldare il gruppo. Susie e Maura ballavano non troppo lontano da Jane e Korsak.  
Una ragazza aveva preso l'iniziativa con Jane, cominciando a danzarle molto vicino, sensualmente, ancheggiando con provocazione. Ridevano e scherzavano assieme.  
Maura provò una fitta di gelosia.  
"Tesoro ma la vedi quella? Praticamente le si sta buttando addosso! E' di un cattivo gusto allucinante!" disse a Susie indicando con la testa la coppia che stava dando spettacolo.  
L'amica la guardò facendo un sorrisino "Ma non è che ti da fastidio la cosa? Oppure vorresti esserci tu al posto della rossa?"  
Maura avvampò "Ma che cosa dici Susie! Io con quella zotica? Non ci penso nemmeno!" le rispose seccata continuando a ballare.  
Nel frattempo Jane si stava scatenando anche con altre ragazze, avvicinandosi senza accorgersene a Maura. Ballarono schiena contro schiena per un paio di canzoni, poi Jane si girò.  
"Ehi bella! Dai balla con me" le disse, prendendola per la vita e facendola girare verso di lei. Il cuore di Maura accellerò all'improvviso, il semplice tocco ricevuto le aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca.  
Cominciò così un corteggiamento fatto solo di sguardi. La cosa era così evidente che il gruppo si era fermato per gustarsi meglio la scena.  
Maura cominciò a muoversi sempre più vicina a Jane, sfiorandole le braccia. Jane la prese attirandola verso di se perchè la musica aveva cambiato ritmo diventando più calda. I loro visi erano a pochi centimetri, continuavano a guardarsi intensamente, i corpi sempre più vicini, le loro mani si erano intrecciate spontaneamente. Una strana alchimia si stava formando tra di loro quando la canzone cambiò nuovamente il ritmo. Jane si avvicinò all'orecchio di Maura sussurrandole "Sai muoverti davvero bene sai?"  
Poi si stacco, ributtandosi tra la folla che aveva ricominciato a muoversi, lasciandola imbambolata.  
"Wow Maura! Ma che cosa ti è passato per la testa?" le chiese Susie scuotendola leggermente per il braccio.  
"Non... non lo so tesoro. Giuro che non lo so. Non appena mi ha preso tra le braccia ho sentito come se lo stomaco mi si ribaltasse e non ho capito più nulla..."  
"Eh l'ho notato! Ancora un po' vi strappavate i vestiti" le rispose ridendo.  
Maura le diede un pugno leggero sulla spalla "Ma smettila! Sei la solita esagerata! E poi guardala, sta di nuovo ballando con tutte..." rispose con tono irritato. Poi si girò indispettita, dirigendosi verso l'uscita, seguita da Susie.  
Era ormai tarda notte e Jane salutò i nuovi amici, spiegando che doveva andare via perchè l'indomani l'aspettava una gita a Sitges.  
Quando una bella spagnola la prese per i fianchi non avendo capito nulla. Facendole un dolce sorriso disse "¡hasta mañana"  
Jane la guardò intensamente e rispose "Si nu mor!" poi con il fedele amico tornò all'ostello per farsi una bella dormita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Galeotta fu Sitgez! Durante la gita il gruppo si divide a causa dell'enorme quantità di turisti che visitano la cittadina. E così Maura scopra una nuova Jane... il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo!**

Era decisamente una bella giornata i ragazzi erano già tutti pronti, presero un taxi e si diressero a Sitgez.  
Maura non aveva ancora digerito la sfrontatezza di Jane e il continuo civettare con la rossa, ma questo non le fece dimenticare gli intensi attimi avuti con lei ballando. Quando Jane l'aveva tenuta tra le braccia aveva sentito il suo dolce profumo che le aveva tenuto compagnia tutta la notte. Il viaggio fu breve una quarantina di minuti.  
Appena arrivati subito incominciarono a visitare e saccheggiare tutti i negozi di souvenir, il caldo era torrido ma sicuramente non li avrebbe fermati. Dopo aver visitato buona parte del paesino decisero di mangiare qualcosa.  
Trovarono un ristorante situato sulla spiaggia molto carino e la dolce brezza proveniente dal mare era una ricompensa gradita dopo tutto il sole cocente. Il cameriere si avvicinò, parlava solo inglese e spagnolo chiese cosa volessero mangiare.  
"Jane come si dice maiale in inglese?" chiese Korsak disperato perché non capiva nulla  
"PUORK" rispose Jane facendogli un sorriso  
"Oddio Jane! Spero che tu stia scherzando" continuó Susie ridendo con lei  
Jane la guardò con complicità, poi spostò lo sguardo su Maura fissandola dritta negli occhi e facendola arrossire tanto da farle abbassare la testa "Perché non ridi? Sei silenziosa oggi"  
"Oh no, è solo un po' di emicrania" rispose la bionda imbarazzata  
"Aho Jane famose 'na foto e daje!" disse Korsak  
"Vincé il cellulare l'ho lasciato all'ostello"  
"Jane sei proprio come Renzi..."  
"Sarebbe a dire?" rispose l'amica incuriosita  
"Nu sierv! * " rispose l'uomo parlando il napoletano e facendo ridere il gruppo.  
"Raga che sbatti il mio si è scaricato" intervenne timidamente Maura  
"Per fortuna che ci sono io! Dai il mio è bello carico, carico" disse Susie e prese il cellulare. Tutti si misero dietro di lei che scattò il selfie.  
Il cameriere portò da bere, prese le ordinazioni e se andò. Mangiarono allegramente e appena finito continuarono il giro. La strada era piena di persone. Tra un negozio e l'altro, complice anche la confusione il gruppo si divise.  
"Jane, dove sono Korsak e Susie?" chiese Maura guardandosi attorno  
"Non lo so erano qui dietro di noi poco fa!"  
"Ecco... Li abbiamo persi!"  
"Dai Maura tranquilla, cerchiamoli" Jane con un gesto inaspettato prese Maura per la mano e iniziarono a girare. Dopo un'ora si resero conto che era impossibile trovarli.  
"Jane andiamo alla spiaggia magari ci aspettano lì, sai da che parte dobbiamo andare?"  
"No, ma adesso chiedo"  
"Sai parlare lo spagnolo?" domandò la bionda, memore delle avventure linguistiche passate della ragazza  
"Certo, più di te!" rispose Jane con aria di superiorità  
"Allora dimmi un proverbio spagnolo" replicò Maura con le braccia conserte, aspettando  
"Hola va, hola spacca!" detto questo si girò impettita cominciando a camminare, seguita da Maura che stava ancora ridendo di cuore.

Jane importunò mezza Sitgez, cercando di capire questa spiaggia dove si trovasse, ma ogni volta era un fallimento. Le scenette comiche si sprecavano, tra gesti e interazioni in napoletano la situazione non si risolveva. Maura era divertita a vederla in difficoltà e si stava rendendo conto di quanto seriamente era bello stare assieme a questa vulcanica donna.  
"Dai Jane sediamoci un po' su quella panchina" si riposarono stanche, Jane vide un locale proprio di fronte a loro "Lo vuoi un gelato?" le domandò  
"Sì grazie... Alla fragola se è possibile, ti do i soldi" disse mentre prendeva la borsa, ma Jane la fermò "Oh no, no... Bionda, offro io!" così si alzò e andò al bar.  
Maura si sentiva strana, una piacevole sensazione la invadeva non appena la guardava. Jane era dolce, disponibile è molto protettiva. Com'era possibile... Le aveva portato la borsa da spiaggia durante tutta la gita, le chiedeva se fosse stanca e a lei tutto questo piaceva. Non riusciva davvero a capire, la considerava troppo espansiva, sicura di se e spaccona ma forse proprio per quello cominciava a piacerle seriamente.  
Jane con il suo fascino, capelli legati e occhiali da sole catturava parecchi sguardi delle persone.  
Dopo il gelato ricominciarono la ricerca dei compagni dispersi. Si fermarono per chiedere altre informazioni, ma ancora una volta Jane non riusciva a farsi capire.  
Presa dall'esasperazione sbuffò "Managgia a torr e babbel! Cà chill jiorn mbriacain e lengue **"  
"Cosa hai detto?" chiese Maura stranita, non avendo capito nulla  
"Niente, niente..." rispose Jane un po' sconsolata  
"Dai, non roviniamo questa bella giornata!" così la milanese mise il suo braccio sotto a quello di Jane e ripresero la gita. Risero tanto e visitarono alcune zone della cittadina veramente caratteristiche, Maura spiegava a Jane le varie differenze architettoniche dei palazzi.  
La bruna l'ascoltava affascinata e molto interessata. Ma quello che davvero attirava la sua attenzione erano le dolcissime fossette di Maura, che apparivano sul suo bellissimo viso ogni volta che lei sorrideva. E questo le rallegrava il cuore anche se non riusciva a capire perchè questa donna così profondamente diversa da lei la faceva stare bene. Che le piaceva lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva, ma forse era proprio per questo che lei cercava di scappare. Aveva paura di legarsi troppo e poi non riuscire più a tornare indietro...

Si era fatta sera, finalmente erano sul lungomare. Jane prese qualcosa da mangiare in un chioschetto. Sedute una a fianco all'altra guardando il mare. La luna era piena e molto luminosa.  
"Sto pensando al fatto dei lupi" ridacchiò Maura dandole un colpetto con la spalla  
"Oddio!" continuò la napoletana ridendo assieme a lei, mettendo la sua mano sopra a quella di Maura stringedola delicatamente.  
Finito di mangiare decisero di andare sulla spiaggia. Jane si tolse scarpe e pantaloni.  
"Dai facciamoci un bagno!"  
"Ma Jane! Abbiamo appena mangiato..."  
"Uhaaa un pezzo di pizza? Spogliati bionda, ti voglio in acqua con me!" le disse con un sorriso mozzafiato e poi fece una lunga corsa, gettandosi in acqua. Maura dopo averci pensato molto alla fine raggiunse la ragazza.  
"Daiiii non ti sciogli mica! Vieni!" le gridò Jane schizzandola e poi si diresse verso di lei prendendola in braccio.  
"Noooo! Non osare farlo Jane Rizzoli! Non osare!" urlò Maura tra le risate.  
Jane la lanciò con delicatezza nell'acqua e poi continuarono a schizzarsi e giocare assieme, guardandosi intensamente. Infreddolite corsero fuori, Maura prese l'asciugamano in borsa "Ne ho solo uno, ci asciughiamo assieme" così si avvicinò a Jane, si abbracciarono e si sedettero dentro una barca ferma lì.  
Parlarono della loro vita e dei loro obbiettivi. Jane le raccontò del suo ristorante e del suo desiderio di aprirne uno a Napoli, la sua amata città. Maura invece dei suoi studi e dell'idea di trasferirsi a Londra.  
"Mi è venuta una sete!" disse Jane deglutendo  
"Ho una bottiglia di acqua in borsa" rispose subito Maura, si alzò per prenderla quando la barca cominciò ad ondeggiare, facendola cadere tra le braccia di Jane che la strinse, poi si guardarono. Nei loro occhi c'era una luce diversa, qualcosa di nuovo e magnetico. Le loro labbra si avvicinarono lentamente e mentre si stavano sfiorando, delle voci provenienti da lontano le interruppero.  
"Jane! Maura! Eccovi finalmente!" il vocione di Korsak aveva rotto le uova nel paniere, lo videro accompagnato da Susie. Le ragazze si ripresero subito, cercando di mascherare il rossore. Scesero dalla barca, i due amici si avvicinarono.  
"Se semo fatto tutto il lungomare, mannaggia ai pupazzetti!" disse Korsak  
"Tutto bene Maura?" chiese Susie notando il viso arrossato dell'amica che le accennò un sì muovendo il capo, poi come se nulla fosse successo spiegarono che anche loro avevano passato il resto della giornata a cercare di ritrovarli.  
Ritornarono a Barcellona, durante tutto il viaggio non dissero una parola. Jane però continuava a sfiorare con le dita il dorso della mano di Maura che rispondeva al tenero gesto avvicinandosi di più a lei.  
Appena arrivate all''ostello Maura mise sotto carica il suo cellulare, accendendolo per controllare se ci fossero messaggi importanti. Trovò un'email che se le fosse arrivata giorni fa l'avrebbe resa estremamente felice.

" _Salve signora Isles, la informiamo che la suite si è libertà e che quindi vi aspettiamo domani. Scusateci nuovamente per il disagio"._

Si sedette sul letto con aria triste e guardò Jane che parlava con Korsak. Stava succedendo qualcosa tra di loro quindi doveva risolvere questo nuovo problema perchè non voleva andare via...

*Non servi a niente  
** Mannaggia alla Torre di Babele che quel giorno ha mischiato tutte le lingue


	10. Chapter 10

**Eccoci arrivate alla fine della vacanza. E' il momento dei saluti tra i nostri quattro amici. Speriamo vi abbiano fatto compagnia e divertito come è successo a noi scrivendo questa strampalata storia!**

Maura si svegliò presto tirando giù dal letto anche Susie.  
"Maur.. Ma che ore sono?" le chiese assonnata  
"Amo credimi, meglio che non te lo dica... Dai preparati dobbiamo fare una cosa!" così Susie controvoglia si alzò, si sistemarono velocemente ed uscirono in silenzio per evitare di svegliare gli altri ragazzi. Appena fuori l'amica la bloccò "Adesso mi dici che succede?" chiese Susie  
"Ieri mi è arrivata l'email dell'hotel. La suite è libera"  
"Finalmente! Questa è una bella notizia Maura... Forza che aspettiamo?" domandò Susie con un sorriso. Ma si accorse che la ragazza aveva qualcos'altro da dire. La guardò "Non è solo questo vero?"  
"Cosa? No, è solo che... Insomma..."  
"Maura?"  
"Oddio Susie..." disse arrossendo "Non so che dire... Io mi vergog..."  
"E' la napoletana vero?" chiese Susie con aria furbetta  
"No... Sì... Non lo so Susie ma ieri stava per accadere qualcosa tra di noi... Poi siete arrivati voi due e..."  
"Abbiamo rotto le uova nel paniere! Dai su prendiamoci un caffè e mi dici ogni singola cosa!" Così entrarono in un bar dove Maura le raccontò tutto.

Jane e Korsak si svegliarono affrontando con un sorriso un'altro giorno stupendo che Barcellona regalava.  
Jane guardò il letto vuoto di Maura e si chiese dove fosse andata. Ripensò alla bellissima giornata trascorsa con lei a Sitgez e non potè negare che qualcosa tra di loro stava nascendo. Si preparò indossando un costume, dei pantaloni della tuta molto comodi e un top.  
"Korsak, dai sbrigati andiamo a fare prima colazione, che se non mangio qualcosa svengo!"  
"Ahò! E datte una calmata, che t'hanno caricato a molla stamattina? Devo carburà ancora io..." le rispose borbottando, facendo sorridere l'amica che prese lo zaino. Poi si girò verso la porta quando sentì entrare le altre due ragazze.  
"Buongiorno cari compagni di avventura! Abbiano pensato di portarvi la colazione a domicilio" disse Maura con un sorriso così grande che sembrava avesse vinto alla lotteria. Susie fu molto comprensiva, alla fine accettò l'idea di restare all'ostello. Tutto sommato era una buona idea anche perché i ragazzi cominciavano ad essergli simpatici.  
Jane non credeva ai sui occhi, andò verso di lei e l'aiuto prendendo i bicchieri colmi di caffè guardandola con un sorriso dolcissimo, che fece quasi svenire Maura. "Grazie ragazze, dai Korsak vieni a mangiare!"  
Tra una risata una chiacchierata finirono la loro colazione tutti assieme, poi finalmente uscirono per andare in spiaggia.  
Presero un ombrellone, Jane si fece la sua partita a beach volley e come sempre Maura era lì a fissarla, più coinvolta da questa vulcanica donna che le stava rapendo il cuore.  
Terminata la competizione, Jane corse da Maura la prese per le mani e le disse "Bionda, andiamo a farci un bagno!"  
"Jane ma.." Fu tutto inutile, Jane già l'aveva trascinata in mare, schizzandola e facendola ridere. Il bagno durò a lungo, parlavano e giocavano tra di loro, piccoli tocchi, sorrisi, sembravano due fidanzatine. La scena si stava svolgendo sotto agli occhi divertiti e incuriositi di Susie e Korsak.  
"A bella de zio... Tu pensi che se metteranno insieme ste due pischelle?" chiese Korsak con un sorriso  
"Guarda, all'inizio non mi piaceva l'idea... Ma adesso spero di sì, anche se..."  
"Anche se.. che?"  
"Maura vuole andare a Londra e non credo che cambierà idea..." disse Susie un po' delusa.

Le due donne stavano per tornare in spiaggia quando Maura la fermò "Sai all'inizio mi eri antipatica, ti ho chiamata zotica e ignorante..." le disse facendo uscire tutto quello che aveva nel cuore  
"Wow amore proprio! Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea adesso?" le rispose Jane con un sorriso  
"Posso parlarti francamente?"  
"Veramente preferisco che tu mi parli Mauramente, ma se non puoi... Spara!"  
"Oddio Jane! Con te non si può mai essere seri!" e insieme scoppiarono a ridere incamminandosi. Maura le sfiorò la mano, che Jane prese.  
"Finalmente! Ahò pensavo che ve fossero cresciute le pinne!" disse Korsak vedendole arrivare.  
Si sedettero al bancone e Jane con i suoi soliti modi gentili e fini attirò l'attenzione del ragazzo del bar, ordinando quattro birre.  
"A regazzì, stasera all'arena c'è sta la dj che assomiglia a quella cantante... Come se chiama?" disse Korsak sforzandosi di ricordare il nome "Ah ecco! Quella bona con du bocce... Brioscé!" calò un silenzio imbarazzante, ma poi scoppiarono a ridere "Beyoncé Korsak... Oddio la brioches te la mangi!" disse Jane morendo dalle risate.  
Maura osservò Jane, la prese per il braccio e la tirò a se, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per sussurrarle "Quello che volevo dirti prima è proprio questo. Sei energia pura Jane, sorridi, fai battute. Sei gentile e a volte un po' rozza, ma sei sempre te stessa. Per questo io forse sono..." Poi si fermò  
"Sei?" domandò Jane notando il rossore della milanese. Ma Maura non volle continuare si era sbilanciata troppo e questo non le era mai successo. Continuava nervosamente a girarsi le mani in grembo. Ma Jane aveva capito cosa la ragazza volesse dirle, perché provava le stesse cose. Quindi si portò anche lei vicino al suo orecchio e le disse "Qualsiasi cosa volevi dirmi... la provo anche io" si allontanò per guardarla e poi le fece l'occhiolino. Si sorrisero senza dirsi più nulla, ma con una nuova consapevolezza nei loro cuori.

La vacanza continuò regalando alle coppie di amici tanti momenti da ricordare. Ma il giorno dell'addio arrivò per tutti. Maura e Susie dovevano partire un giorno prima e quindi andarono assieme all'aereoporto per salutarsi.  
"Verrò a trovarti a Milano, bionda..." disse Jane abbracciandola e dandole un bacio sulla testa. Maura si lasciò cullare in quel gesto dolcissimo, stringendola più forte che poteva, poi con le lacrime agli occhi le rispose "Prima che parto per Londra, mi raccomando... mi mancherai tanto Jane..." le disse sforzandosi di sorridere. Jane cercò di controllarsi, non voleva farsi vedere in lacrime. Per fortuna che ci pensò Korsak a spezzare il momento di tristezza.  
"Annamo bene! Me pare de vedè er canale delle telenovelas spagnole, quello che me toccà subì con mi madre!"  
Risero tutti, e anche l'uomo ricevette baci e abbracci che lo resero davvero felice. Alla fine anche lui si era affezionato a queste due strambe ragazze.  
"Ahò! Se capitate a Roma dovete venì a magnare da noi eh! Ce conto!"  
Guardarono l'aereo che decollava dalla pista, portando con se tutti i ricordi e le emozioni di quella bellissima vacanza.  
Il giorno dopo anche Korsak e Jane tornarono a Roma. La vita continuava.

Maura quasi ogni giorno si sentiva con Jane, al telefono, via internet. I mesi passavano ma Korsak notava che la sua amica non era più la stessa, certo era sempre la solita scatenata ma qualcosa era cambiato. Sorrise.  
Una sera che c'era un po' di calma nel locale si sedettero e davanti ad un paio di birre si parlarono con il cuore in mano.  
"Senti a zio... Ma perchè non vai a Milano da lei? Te prendi una settimana e te ne stai con lei. Je dici tutto quello che te sta a passà in quer capoccione tuo e poi se so rose fioriranno!"  
"Vincè... fosse facile. E se poi lei..." le rispose titubante  
"Ma se poi de che? A ripijate bella mia... Ve sentite ducento vorte ar giorno, e ciccicì e ciccicià, e risatine..." disse alzandosi e gesticolando "Che te serve ancora per capì che dovete stare assieme? La domanda in carta bollata? E 'nammo su!" Il rumore della campanella all'entrata del ristorante avvertì che erano arrivati clienti.  
"Vado in cucina va, arzate e vai a prendere l'ordinazione che è arrivata gente. Ah e non dimenticattè de mettere sui tavoli i cavatappi che avemo preso a Barcellona, che ce stanno a fare la muffa..."  
Jane rimase per un bel po' a pensare alle parole che l'amico gli aveva detto, finendo la sua birra. Voleva cercare di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri quando una voce attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Ma è mai possibile che in questo locale non ci sia nessuno? Che squallore... Amo guarda ora lascio una critica negativa su TripAdvisor..."  
Jane balzò letteralmente in piedi, tanto da far cadere la sedia. Girandosi vide che al tavolo erano sedute due ragazze e una di quelle era Maura. Si guardarono e sul volto di Jane comparve un sorriso così grande da illuminare il locale. Le corse incontro.  
"Maura! Non ci credo!" le disse abbracciandola così forte da farle mancare il fiato  
"Jane, piano!" le rispose ridendo staccandosi un po' da lei  
"Oh sì scusa, scusa... è che io..." e tornò a riabbracciarla. Jane non smetteva di sorridere e di guardarla in quei meravigliosi occhi "Sei qui, non posso crederci!"  
"Comunque buonasera Jane eh!" disse ridendo Susie  
"Oddio che figura! Scusami, ciao bella" le rispose dandole un abbraccio, poi si girò verso la cucina gridando "Korsak vieni subito qui!"  
L'uomo uscì borbottando con le mani tutte sporche, pulendosele sul grembiule "Ahò che te strilli! M'hai fatto scappà pure li sorci!" ma poi si bloccò con un espressione stupita, che si tramutò in un grande e sincero sorriso "Anvedi che sorpresa... le due pischelle!" e le abbracciò entrambe.  
"Korsak senti ti spiace se ti lascio solo devo parlare assolutamente con Maura" disse Jane trascinandola fuori  
L'amico le sorrise e guardò Susie "Va bè bella de zio, magnamose qualcosa noi due va, che te porto? Du spaghi?"  
"Bella lì!" rispose la ragazza  
"Chi è? 'Ndo sta?" disse l'uomo guardandosi in giro e facendo ridere Susie  
"Non sei cambiato per nulla! Dai fammi assaggiare la tua cucina!"

Nel frattempo le due ragazze erano a spasso per Roma. Jane le teneva la mano e continuava a sorriderle ascoltando con attenzione. Poi arrivate in una zona non troppo frequentata si fermò. Si mise di fronte a lei "Perchè sei qui?" le chiese.  
"Non mi bastavano più le chiamate Jane... Mi mancavi così tanto... Forse ho esagerato non dovevo venire senza avvisarti, magari tu sei..."  
Jane le prese il viso tra le mani "Stai zitta e baciami"  
A Maura mancò il terreno sotto ai piedi. Il loro bacio era qualcosa di travolgente, un'esplosione che proveniva dal profondo e che le faceva sentire come se fossero sempre state destinate a trovarsi e appartenersi.  
Si staccarono guardandosi, Maura appoggiò il capo sul petto di Jane, che la strinse a se "Mi sei mancata così tanto anche tu... tanto..." le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena "Quanto tempo rimarrai?" le chiese  
"Fino a quando tu non ti stancherai di me" le rispose abbracciandola con una risata dolce.  
Jane si spostò giusto per vedere il viso della donna "Ma non dovevi andare a Londra?" le chiese stupita  
"No ho deciso che mi piace di più l'architettura italiana, quella di Roma in particolare... credo che potrei trasferirmi qui e studiarla meglio" le rispose guardandola e dandole ancora un altro profondo bacio. Si sorrisero.  
"Allora mi sa che dovrò fare un po' d'ordine nel mio appartamento... sai non vorrei che una certa bionda di mia conoscenza mi ribaltasse tutto per fare le pulizie" le disse ridendo, ricordando il loro primo incontro all'ostello.  
"Stupida!" le disse dandole uno schiaffo leggero sul braccio, tornando a baciarla e lasciando che quella vulcanica donna le riempisse la vita. Regalandole amore, comprensione, rispetto e insegnandole che non sempre quello che si giudica sbagliato la prima volta, sia veramente così... Del resto lo sapete no? Gli opposti si attraggono!


End file.
